headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes with crew categories
666 Park Avenue # 666 Park Avenue: Lazarus Addams Family # Addams Family: The Addams Family Goes to School # Addams Family: Morticia and the Psychiatrist # Addams Family: Fester's Punctured Romance # Addams Family: Wednesday Leaves Home # Addams Family: Morticia, the Matchmaker American Horror Story # American Horror Story: Pilot # American Horror Story: Home Invasion # American Horror Story: Murder House # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) # American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) # American Horror Story: Piggy, Piggy # American Horror Story: Open House # American Horror Story: Rubber Man # American Horror Story: Spooky Little Girl # American Horror Story: Smoldering Children # American Horror Story: Birth # American Horror Story: Afterbirth # American Horror Story: Welcome to Briarcliff # American Horror Story: Tricks and Treats # American Horror Story: Nor'easter # American Horror Story: Spilt Milk # American Horror Story: Checking In # American Horror Story: Chutes and Ladders # American Horror Story: Battle Royale Angel # Angel: Birthday # Angel: Provider # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Couplet # Angel: Loyalty # Angel: Benediction # Angel: Tomorrow # Angel: Deep Down # Angel: Ground State Bates Motel # Bates Motel: The Deal # Bates Motel: A Danger to Himself and Others # Bates Motel: Goodnight, Mother # Bates Motel: 'Til Death Do You Part Being Human (2011) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) # Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) Bitten # Bitten: Bad Blood Blade: The Series # Blade: Delivery # Blade: Sacrifice Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Buffy vs. Dracula # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: All the Way # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling Charmed # Charmed: Witch Way Now? # Charmed: Someone to Witch Over Me # Charmed: Kill Billie: Vol. 2 # Charmed: Forever Charmed Damien # Damien: The Beast Rises Dark Shadows # Dark Shadows: 276 # Dark Shadows: 374 # Dark Shadows: 727 Dark Shadows (1991) # Dark Shadows: 1.1 Fear the Walking Dead # Fear the Walking Dead: Pilot # Fear the Walking Dead: So Close, Yet So Far # Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog # Fear the Walking Dead: Not Fade Away Ghost Whisperer # Ghost Whisperer: Deja Boo Groovie Goolies # Groovie Goolies: 1-2-3 Hemlock Grove # Hemlock Grove: Jellyfish in the Sky Hunger, The # The Hunger: And She Laughed # The Hunger: Nunc Dimittis # The Hunger: The Seductress iZombie # IZombie: Pilot # IZombie: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? # IZombie: The Exterminator # IZombie: Liv and Let Clive # IZombie: Virtual Reality Bites # IZombie: Maternity Liv # IZombie: Dead Air # IZombie: Grumpy Old Liv # IZombie: Real Dead Housewife of Seattle Kingdom Hospital # Kingdom Hospital: Thy Kingdom Come Kolchak: The Night Stalker # Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Primal Scream Lost Girl # Lost Girl: Caged Fae Mummy: The Animated Series # Mummy: The Black Forest Night Stalker # Night Stalker: Pilot # Night Stalker: The Five People You Meet in Hell Nightmare Room # Nightmare Room: Scareful What You Wish For # Nightmare Room: Tangled Web # Nightmare Room: Full Moon Halloween Originals, The # Originals: You Hung the Moon Poltergeist: The Legacy # Poltergeist: The Legacy: Transference Scream: The Series # Scream: Pilot # Scream: Hello, Emma # Scream: In the Trenches # Scream: Revelations Scream Queens # Scream Queens: Pilot She-Wolf of London # She-Wolf of London: The Juggler # She-Wolf of London: Nice Girls Don't Supernatural # Supernatural: The Devil in the Details Tales of the Unexpected # Tales of the Unexpected: Depart in Peace Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: Only Skin Deep # Tales from the Crypt: Whirlpool Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: The Dark Moon True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Mine # True Blood: Escape from Dragon House # True Blood: The Fourth Man in the Fire # True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop # True Blood: Hard-Hearted Hannah # True Blood: Release Me # True Blood: New World in My View # True Blood: If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'? # True Blood: I'm Alive and On Fire # True Blood: I Wish I Was the Moon # True Blood: Spellbound # True Blood: Sunset # True Blood: Almost Home # True Blood: Love Is to Die # True Blood: Thank You The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Always Accountable # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World